Wojna Biliona cz. 2
Marcus oparł się o ścianę namiotu, kątem oka obserwując działajacą mikrofalówkę. Obecna w środku szklanka z mlekiem kreciła się i podgrzewała, a na samą myśl o napoju bogów Generałowi Alzamirano aż ciekła ślina. Mężczyzna skrzyżował ręce na piersi i westchnął lekkko. Będzie potrzebował jeszcze wiele siły, by sprostać wyzwaniom dzisiejszego dnia. Mikrofalówka zakończyła swoje działanie. Marcus wyciągnął szklankę, po czym wsypał do niej sproszkowanej czekolady i zaczął intensywnie mieszać. Gdy już wszystko było gotowe, usiadł za biurkiem, kładąc na nim swoje mleko czekoladowe. - Naprawdę się Pan stara żeby mnie zignorować.- powiedział mężczyzna w szarym mundurze, z naszywką Nexusa. Marcus poprawił okulary i poprawił siedzenie. Nie było sensu zaprzeczać - z premedytacją kazał gościowi czekać. Kilkadziesiąt minut temu doszło do pierwszego spotkania - jednostki Federacji, oczyszczające ten teren natrafiły na zaawansowane technologicznie pojazdy, które nie wyszły z rąk AdMachu. Obcy byli żywotnie zainteresowali likwidacją Legionu, jednak nie wykazywali żadnej wrogości wobec żołnierzy Alzamirano. Co więcej dowódca tych "gości" nawiązał nawet kontakt! - Czy tak traktuje się tych, którzy ocalili was od zagłady?- spytał nieco poirytowany osobnik. - Proszę wybaczyć, ale protokuł dyplomatyczny jest mi obcy.- powiedział Marcus, biorąc łyk mleka.- Jestem żołnierzem, nie dyplomatą. - Zatem dobrze się składa, że ja jestem jednym i drugim.- odpowiedział mężczyzna, uśmiechając się.- Jestem Siergiej Michnicz, Admirał Floty Powietrznej Imperium Nexusa, Stalker, Ulubieniec Monarchy, Wietrzna Pięść Nexusa i Wybitny Ekonomista. Marcus zamrugał dwukrotnie. - Marcus Alzamirano, Generał.- odpowiedział, raz jeszcze popijając napój. Siergiej uśmiechnął się, gdyż uznał wyższość swoich tytułów.- Miło poznać. - Wyobrażam sobie.- odpowiedział Admirał.- Muszę powiedzieć że to moja pierwsza cywilizowana rozmowa z przedstawicielem Nowego Lizandrysu. - Czego?- zapytał Marcus. Siergiej wziął głębszy oddech. Takimi chwilami się właśnie najbardziej napawał - gdy pytano go o rzeczy związane z Imperium, którego wielkość reprezentował. - Ta wyspa, w tym Trójkącie.- odpowiedział Michnicz.- To jest Nowy Lizandrys. - Macie jakieś nieważne dane.- odpowiedział Marcus, robiąc pauzę na kolejny łyk.- Ta wyspa zwie się Krajem. - Jeszcze.- powiedział Siergiej.- Nie obawiajcie się, szybko nauczycie się poprawnych nazw. Marcus skrzywił się. Jeśli to był najlepszy dyplomata jakiego przeciwnik miał, to można było założyć iż jego domeną NIE była dyplomacja. - Interesujące.- powiedział Alzamirano.- Ja z kolei muszę powiedzieć, że to moja pierwsza cywilizowana rozmowa z jeńcem wojennym. Siergiej zaśmiał się. - Nie jestem jeńc- zaczął Michnicz. - Jeszcze.- przerwał mu Marcus.- Nie obawajcie się, jeśli jeszcze raz spróbujecie nam coś narzucić, szybko nauczymy was poprawnych nazw. Dwójka wojskowych patrzyła sobie przez jakiś czas w oczy, nie odzywając sie do siebie nawzajem. Michnicz prawdopodobnie dawno by już wyszedł i kazał zbombardować cały obóz, jednak miał rozkazy, by jako najwyżej postawiony oficer w okolicy przeprowadzić negocjacje. Jeśli się im nie podda, Ochrana zabierze mu ksero, a bez niego nie będzie mógł dorabiać na boku wydając fałszywe kartki na żywność. Stawka była więc wysoka. - Tak czy siak, jestem tutaj jako reprezentant Imperium Nexusa.- powiedział Michnicz.- Nasze bohaterskie jednostki przybyły tutaj, by wyzwolić Nowy Lizandrys z konfliktów, które go rozdzierają. Nie ma powodu by się nas obawiać. Przyszliśmy nieść światło sprawiedliwości społecznej. - Wzruszające.- odpowiedział Marcus, biorąc kolejny łyk. Naprawdę żałował, że to jemu przypadła rola goszczenia przedstawiciela Nexusa. Rzeźnik zrobiłby to o wiele lepiej a do tego pewnie dobrze by się bawił, rozmawiając z człowiekiem który za bardzo uwierzył we własną ideologię.- I rozumiem że atak na Legion był przykładem waszego miłosierdzia? - A jakże by inaczej?- spytał Michnicz.- Ocaliliśmy waszą stolicę i uderzylliśmy głęboko w tereny Legionu. Co jeszcze musimy zrobić, by udowodnić naszą chęć przyjaźni? - Usunięcie swoich sił sprzed naszych granic byłoby dobrym początkiem.- powiedział Marcus. - Niestety, nie możemy tego zrobić.- odpowiedział Michnicz.- Kto jak kto, ale wy powinniście wiedzieć, że nie da się zaprowadzić na tej wyspie porządku bez użycia siły. - Federacja potrafi zaprowadzić porządek w swoich granicach.- powiedział Generał.- Nie potrzebujemy przy nich cudzych wojsk. Admirał Floty Powietrznej opuścił brwi w grymasie gniewu. Żałośni faszyści, nie mieli pojęcia jak wielki zaszczyt ich spotykał. Ich ignorancja będzie początkiem ich upadku, o to Michnicz już miał zadbać. - Między innymi dlatego tutaj przychodzę.- powiedział po chwili Siergiej.- Chcemy przekazać wam ofertę współpracy. - Zamieniam się w słuch.- odpowiedział Marcus. - Wspólna walka przeciwko Legionowi.- rzucił Michnicz.- Federacja i Nexus ramię w ramię oczyszczą Nowy Lizandrys z plugastw tego fałszywego boga, a następnie podzielą się ze sobą wpływami w caym Trójkącie. Wspólnie nie tylko zaprowadzimy porządek ale i go utrzymamy. - Mhm.- odpowiedział Marcus. Siergiej uderzył pięścią w stół. Cierpliwość najzwyczajniej w świecie mu się skończyła. - Czego nie rozumiesz, brunatny burżuju?- syknął Michnicz.- Ten wymiar jest targany wojną. Faszyzm, imperializm i kapitalizm w każdym wydaniu. Szerzy się tutaj anarchia, ale Imperium Nexusa wprowadzi raj. Wy macie okazję w tym uczestniczyć! Generałowi po plecach przeszły ciarki. "Brunatny", "faszyzm", "kapitalizm" - te wszystkie okrzyki za bardzo przypominały mu o Republice Libertatum. Czymkolwiek był ten Nexus, z pewnością nie był niczym dobrym. Jakiekolwiek poważniejsze kroki w ich kierunku byłyby teraz wysoce nierozsądne. - Pozwolę sobie pominąć milczeniem próbę obrazy rozmówcy.- powiedział Marcus, ledwie powstrzymując się żeby nie wybuchnąć.- To wszystko brzmi naprawdę fantastycznie, jednak nie mam uprawnień żeby podejmować decyzje dyplomatyczne. To zadanie Przywódcy. - Świetnie!- powiedział Siergiej, wstając.- Proszę się z nim skontaktować jak najszybciej. Ja w tym czasie powrócę do ważniejszych obowiązków. Marcus uśmiechnął się delikatnie. Jego odpowiedź była poniekąd testem dla rozmówcy - Generałowie Federacji na mocy Pacta Foederatio mieli prawo dokonywać dyplomatycznych decyzji. Nexus z pewnością wiedział o sposobie w jaki Federacja zdobywa władzę w Kraju, jednak widocznie nie wchodzili w szczegóły. - Taki mam zamiar.- odpowiedział Marcus, opróżniajac całą szklankę. Siergiej już miał wychodzić z namiotu, gdy nagle odwrócił się dramatycznie i spojrzał Generałowi prosto w oczy. - Imperium Nexusa podbiło nieskończoną ilość światów.- powiedział, otwierając wyjście z namiotu.- Lepiej dobrze wybierzcie. Po tym mrożącym krew w żyłach komentarzu, mężczyzna wyszedł. Marcus pozostał sam na sam ze swoimi myślami. - Co za fiut.- powiedział Generał. Marcus ściągnął okulary i zaczął przecierać je ścierką. Miał teraz nieco rzeczy do roboty - przede wszystkim trzeba było przeanalizować siłę militarną tego Nexusa. Najlepiej rozłożyć obóz przy najbliższej rzece i obserwować ich walkę z Cursed. Ten sposób jest najlepszy by zdobyć najbardziej praktyczne informacje. Wypadałoby też zrobić skan namiotu i zobaczyć, czy "fiut" nie zostawił jakichś podsłuchów. Potem pozostaje już tylko przedzwonić do Ojca. - Twórco Potworów Aleksandryjskich!- kontynuował herold.- Właścicielu Phloxa! Dzierżący Ostrze Krwii! Panie Wojny i Pokoju! Gościom coraz trudniej było stać, jednak nikt nie miał prawa narzekać. Nawet najbardziej fanatyczni zwolennicy Imperium zaczęli się już modlić, by wymawianie przydomków się zakończyło. Przedstawiciele Ochrany mieli ten komfort, że mogli siedzieć. No bo kto im zabroni? - Twarzo Strachu, Pięścio Sprawiedliwości, Odbycie Dobrobytu!- krzyczał dalej mężczyzna.- Szalony Wygnańcze! Artysto Nexusa! - Zatem proponują nam układ pokojowy.- powiedział Heinrich, siedzący na swym tronie. - Zgadza się.- odpowiedział hologram Marcusa.- Jeśli dobrze zrozumiałem, liczą na to że połączy nas zniszczenie Legiona. Idea brzmi interesująco i może wskazywać na to, że wróg nie jest dość silny by samodzielnie pokonać Cursed. - Równie dobrze jednak mogą nas próbować wciągnąć w pułapkę.- rzekł Przywódca. - Ta opcja wydaje się zresztą bardziej prawdopodobna.- powiedział Generał.- Mają tendencję do narzucania swojego zdania, nawet w przypadku pseudo-dyplomatycznych działań. - Obawiasz się że mogą zaatakować?- spytał Heinrich. - Poniekąd.- odpowiedział Marcus.- Widziałem ich starcie. technologicznie przypominają nas, ale taktycznie bliżej im do Legiona. Wiele jednostek które na ślepo brną przed siebie. Mogą nas zalać samą masą. Być może powinniśmy wykonać uderzenie prewencyjne. - To byłoby upośledzone!- zakrzyknęła Szalona, której głowa momentalnie wyrosła z klatki piersiowej Heinricha. - Selina ma rację.- powiedział Przywódca, nie zważając na specyficzne pojawienie się córki.- Zaproponowali nam sojusz. Wejdźmy to. Przeciągajmy starcie jak tylko się da. Zbieżmy informacje i opracujmy strategię. Czas działa na naszą korzyść. Niech oni pochłoną całą uwagę Legiona. Z każdym zabitym żołnierzem tracą potencjał by być dla nas zagrożeniem. -'' Będę monitorował sytuację''.- powiedział Alzamirano.- Niemniej jeśli to co powiedział tamten fiut to prawda, to kosmiczne imperium może być dla nas zbyt dużym wyzwaniem. - Jesteś Generałem, Marcus.- powiedział Heinrich.- Ja jestem Przywódcą. Zajmij się prowadzeniem bitew, mi zostaw decydowanie o ich wadze. - Jak rozkarzesz, Ojcze.- odpowiedział Marcus, po czym jego hologram zniknął. Heinrich wziął głęboki oddech. Tyle lat zajęło mu zjednoczenie części Kraju - te wszystki wojny, spiski, podwójne gry i zakulisowe zagrywki stworzyły sprawne, ale małe państwo. Teraz, pomnożyć ten wysiłek do rozmiaru Galaktyki a może nawet Galaktyk....Przywódca Federacji mógł jedynie zgadywać, jak skomplikowane i niepojęte gry prowadzono teraz w stolicy tego Nexusa. - Siewco Sprawiedliwości Społecznej!- krzyczał dalej herold.- Tyranie Dobrobytu! Głosie Skromności! Po tym ostatnim komentarzu, herold kaszlnął dwukrotnie i wziął kilka głębszych wdechów. Najzwyczajniej w świecie nie miał już siły na dalsze wykrzykiwanie tytułów. Arcturus milcząco kiwnął głową, dając mu pozwolenie na zakończenie pracy. Wdzięczny mężczyzna zaczął schodzić po schodach, chcąc dołączyć do gości. Ci z kolei, wzdychając z ulgą, gotowali się już na oklaski i odpoczynek. Wtem, ku ich przerażeniu, po prawicy Lwowskiego pojawił się kolejny herold. - Strażniku Kreacji!- wykrzyczał nowy mężczyzna.- Wszechmonarcho Komunistyczny! Dający i Zabierający! Widok gości powstrzymujących łzy poruszył Arcturusa. Lojalni poddani nie mogli powstrzymać wzruszenia w obliczu swojego władcy, co było oczywiście dziwne, biorąc pod uwagę że był z nimi równy. Nie miał oczywiście pojęcia skąd naprawdę biorą się te łzy. - Orle Gospodarczego Wzrostu!- krzyczano dalej.- Opiekunie Wszystkich Nexusów! Poprzedni herold, który właśnie dotarł do stołu, w przypływie chwili postanowił usiąść. Nim zdał sobie sprawę ze swojego błędu, strażnicy zdążyli się na niego rzucić. - Miłujący Pokój!- zakrzyknął nowy herold, w czasie gdy jego poprzednik by poddawany glanowaniu. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Wojna Biliona Kategoria:Nexus Szaleństwa